


Unconditional - You and Me?

by retrospectav



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav





	Unconditional - You and Me?

I say sorry  
You kiss me back

I tell a bad joke  
You kiss me back

I say I love you  
You kiss me back

I am late home  
You kiss me back

I miss your phone call  
You kiss me back

I don't feel like sex  
You kiss me back

I feel lonely  
You kiss me back

I feel horny  
You kiss me back

I am with my friends  
You kiss me back

I forget our anniversary  
You kiss me back

I give you a cold  
You kiss me back

You see me with another man  
You kiss me back

Kiss him on the cheek  
You kiss me back

Kiss him on the lips  
You start to wonder

Find us making love together  
You doubt yourself

Have an argument with you  
You are confused

Walk out on you  
You are distraught

Break up with you  
You feel like dying

You don't ever kiss me back


End file.
